


Starting in the Middle

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Short One Shot, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle, and end.Touma joined the story in the middle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Starting in the Middle

Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. Touma knew that. His job was to write stories, and everyone learned basic story structure in elementary school.  
Sometimes Touma felt like in the story of Sword of Logos, he was added in the middle of the book, or the second book of a series. Everyone else in Sword of Logos was used to fighting the Megiddo, who were clearly the antagonists. Touma was still learning information for the first time and figuring out who everyone was. He knew all the good guys, but the villains were less clear.  
He wished there was some way to be on the same page as everyone without having to constantly ask. Some things he didn’t even think to ask. Like, how was he supposed to know there was a Southern Base at the South Pole? Nobody had specified there being more than one base before!  
Touma had to be content with the fact that he would never really know the beginning of the story, or everything that happened in the 15 years between then and now.  
But he could decide the ending.


End file.
